


VID: Love Lockdown

by se42



Category: The Mummy (1932)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revived ancient Egyptian mummy is determined to be reunited with his reincarnated lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Love Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



> Music by Kanye West. Made for 2015 Festivids vid exchange for Jetpack Monkey.
> 
> Vimeo password = boris

Vimeo password = **boris**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/809646.html) // [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/11716.html) // [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/139244406264/password-boris-fanvid-for-1932s-the-mummy)

 

Download options (right-click, save as. zipped):

[WMV (13 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/mummy-lockdown_signed.zip)

[AVI (34 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/mummy-lockdown_signed_xvid.zip)


End file.
